I suppose
by Steff-Sandwich
Summary: First Fic! what would happen if Raven and Beast Boy's feelings for eachother suddenly took over? RavenBB fluffy stuff :disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans...sadly.....


Heya Fan Fic readers! This is my first fic, so I'm a lil nervous. This is a bit of a weird one shot kinda thing I thought up. I mean I didn't wanna jump into the deep end and write a massive story! Saying that, I would like to do that one day….. anyways, thank you for reading this, and let me now what you think…..

**Peace out and rock on!**

**Steff-Sandwich**

**Xxx**

****

**Beast Boy's POV**

I sit on the sofa in front of the giant tv screen. I dunno what's on, I'm too busy thinking about the girl.

The girl next to me levitating and reading a book.

The girl with the grey skin, purple hair and violet eyes…

…dude! Those eyes drive me crazy! In a good way I mean :p

anyway, back to the girl.

The girl who I like…

…and I mean really like…

…as in, the girl I LOVE!

Phew, calm down BB, don't wanna give yourself a hernia do ya?

Man, I love Raven, I mean, I'm always thinking about her and I'm always trying to get her to look at me. Hey, I think we would make a cute couple…in a peculiar way….

The only thing that's keeping us apart is that…Raven hates my guts. She even threw me outta the window once!

What can a guy do? to get her to notice me, no to avoid being thrown out of the window…even though that's pretty helpful too…

The only reasons I play those practical jokes is to get some of her attention, and to get her to notice me…

…that and to piss Cyborg off, hee hee hee!

Who'll knows if she'll ever like me, as I friend at least.

I guess I'll never be able to get close to her…

Sigh

Life goes on I suppose.

**_Raven's POV_**

_I don't know how I fell for the joker. Come on, how could it work? The goth half-demon girl and the happy-go-lucky joker? It's like 2 plus 2 making 5._

_I can feel him next to me, and I can see him staring at some documentary about pasta. He has no taste in the junk he watches._

_Thinking about it, I could just throw down this book I'm holding and…_

…_and what exactly?_

_Kiss him?_

_He'll only reject me._

_After all, he thinks I'm creepy._

_I think…I think I love him. T see him smile -especially at me- makes my heart flip, and to here his voice makes my stomach go all strange. _

_I'm either in love with this guy, or I have serious indigestion._

_What do I love about him? I think it's the fact that he's always himself. He doesn't try to hid behind a mask or machine. He wears his heart on a sleeve…something I could never be able to do._

_If only he felt the same way about me…_

_Sigh_

_Life goes on I suppose._

**_Raven and_ BB's POV**

I think it's time I'm gonna do it. I want her to know my true feelings.

_I will do it now or never. I can't hide these feelings anymore._

I turn to her beautiful face.

_I look into those emerald eyes._

I start to lean in.

_Moving slowly to each other_

Our faces close

_Our noses grazing_

Her lips near mine

_His mouth almost on my own_

Oh my God! It's actually gonna happen!

_It's like in my dreams!_

Almost there…are we actually gonna kiss! Does this means she likes me?

_Is this for real? Only a few millimetres away from those green lips I've been longing for…_

Now it's time…

_The siren alarms, pulling me back to reality_

DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT. So close!

_I hurriedly pull away and get ready for battle, deliberately ignoring the changeling's eyes. I still can't believe how close I came._

She pulls away as I look longingly at her. Sensing the embarrassment she feels, I turn and rush out the room. I feel so confused. I mean, did that ACTUALLY almost happen? Now my head hurts. Now all I see is Raven.

_As Beast Boy leaves the room, I brush over my lips with my fingertips. I can still feel his breath, gentle and steady on my skin._

I can still smell her sweet perfume of vanilla and herbal tea. Mmmmmmm.

_Sigh._

Sigh.

_Life goes on I suppose._

Life goes on I suppose. It has too. Doesn't it?

**So, that was it! I admit, that was slightly rubbish….slightly being the understatement of the decade!**

**Lol, oh well, it's a bit of nostalgia I hope you enjoyed at least a lil part of it.**

**Please review to tell me what you think and how I could improve! All advise graciously accepted.**

**Happy Easter everyone! Mmm, chocolate…..**

**Love,**

**Steff-Sandwich **

**xxx**


End file.
